My Angels
by BahBrito
Summary: Charlie é o mundo de Bella. O melhor dela e de seu amado Edward. E um dia em família é tudo o que ela deseja para ser feliz pra sempre com eles.


**Olá pessoas!**

**Bem...escrevi essa one- shot num surto de criatividade agora (hihihi) e resolvi publicá-la! Tem um tempão que não posto nada, então espero que vocês gostem desta historinha! É pequeninha, mas doce Beijos e boa leitura!**

**Com carinho,**

**Bahzinha B. ;***

_**My Angels**_

(Inspiração na música A Thousand Years, da Christina Perri )

"Mamãe! Aquele pássaro é azul!" Um imenso sorriso apareceu em meu rosto, assim como todas às vezes em que eu ouvia a palavrinha mágica..._mamãe_.

Meu príncipe era idêntico ao pai. Olhos verde-esmeralda, cabelo bagunçado e um demonstrador nato de carinho. Covinhas apareceram em seu sorriso, que mesmo ainda não estando com todos os dentes, sempre derretiam meu coração. Charlie só tinha dois anos, mas parecia como se eu o amasse a vida toda. Também pudera, já que eu amo o pai dele há quase minha vida toda.

Risadinhas me tiraram de meus pensamentos, e eu pude apenas contemplá-lo brincando com os diversos pássaros e flores que tinham na pracinha. A praça que eu venho visitar desde quando ele ainda estava em minha barriga.

Edward e eu nos casamos jovens. Eu tinha apenas 23 anos quando aceitei o tão esperada pedido. Nós havíamos acabado de nos formar – eu em Letras e ele em Medicina- e assim como eu, ele não queria um noivado muito longo. Nos casamos quatro meses depois, na casa de seus pais, em Forks. A cidade em que nascemos, crescemos e nos apaixonamos foi o local do tão esperando casamento que uniria ainda mais as famílias Cullen e Swan. Quase um ano depois, eu estava grávida de Charles Anthony Cullen, meu bem mais precioso. Edward estava eufórico com o nascimento do filho, e eu estava extasiada com o pensamento de ter uma vida crescendo em mim. Foram meses tranquilos até ter meu bebê em meus braços. Após 12 horas de parto, Charlie veio ao mundo. O dia 11 de outubro sempre será meu dia favorito do ano.

Senti braços ao meu redor e meu sorriso alargou- como se fosse inumanamente possível.

"Ele é tão lindo. Me lembra muito você quando menor. Inquieta e curiosa." Ri do seu jeito despreocupado, e me virei, depositando um beijo em seu queixo.

"Ah é? Ele também me lembra muito você quando menor. Impaciente e teimoso." Completei, dando nossas principais características ao nosso maravilhoso filho. Seu riso me fez tremer e logo Charlie tirou sua atenção dos pássaros e virou em nossa direção, abrindo o sorriso sem dentes mais lindo do mundo.

Era sempre assim quando ele ouvia a voz do pai.

Irreverente.

Edward podia sussurrar, mas nosso filho _sempre_ saberia que ele estava lá. Logo ele veio a passo trôpegos e rápidos, e se jogou em cima de mim, que estava deitada em cima de Edward. Nós estávamos em cima de nossa toalha de pequeninque em nosso lugar preferido na praça. Debaixo da enorme macieira, aproveitando a brisa do mês de março. Abri meus braços para aconchegar melhor Charlie e logo fiz o que mais gostava. Cheirava sua cabecinha, que me dava a segurança de que ele era _meu _e de que sempre seria. Edward nos envolveu em um abraço gostoso e logo eles começaram a conversar.

"Papa! Maçãs!" Edward também sempre se derretia quando Charlie demostrava sua inteligência, e não ficava muito atrás de mim no quesito "pai-coruja".

"Você quer uma, Charlie?" Ele perguntou amorosamente, e ao ver o balanço positivo que nosso filho fazia, ele logo o pegou de meus braços e se direcionou para procurar as frutas.

"Vamos pegar uma bem bonita pra mamãe, né?" Charlie deu um gritinho de aprovação e logo eles saíram em busca da fruta perfeita.

Observei os dois de longe, e mais uma vez, meu coração se encheu de orgulho. Eu tinha um marido maravilhoso e um filho perfeito, que me faziam acordar sorridente todos os dias e chorar de felicidade. Charlie foi a maior bênção de nossas vidas, e Edward foi e é meu amor pra vida toda.

"Amor?" Me virei e encontrei sorrisos sapecas em seus rostos.

"Eu te amo, mamãe" Charlie disse desajeitadamente e logo lágrimas invadiram meus olhos. Me juntei a eles, e após beijar cada um, disse emocionada "Eu também amo vocês".

E aí? Gostaram? Obrigada por lerem =))

Beeeeeeijos!


End file.
